Say You Don't Want It
by Maria Magdalene Mesmer
Summary: The benefits of having and not having a mistletoe.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. © Kure Yuki & KOEI Co.

Note: Never thought I would be writing a fic using these two. So surprise, surprise!

* * *

**SAY YOU DON'T WANT IT**

# # #

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS," Kahoko said through gritted teeth.

She had just avoided another mistletoe—the seventh one that evening—and made her way towards the balcony. It was a gathering she least expected since Christmas was two days away but she knew that no one could reject an invitation from Azuma. Everyone she knew that had special ties with the third year student was there including those that are notoriously known to avoid such tidings.

The event was held in one of the oldest buildings along the port. It was a formal party but instead of acting decent and composed, everybody was acting rather juvenile. Regardless of how regal the setting was, the place was riddled with mistletoes, so every now and then there would be a set of couples in the middle or on the edges of the room giving their partner a quick peck; or worse, totally making out.

The very sight made Kahoko feel uncomfortable, especially when she was so close on stepping underneath one while having a chat with Aoi. She could have sworn Aoi was trying to make her move towards that _thing_, but, thankfully, she was quick enough to excuse herself.

With a glass of champagne in her hand, she bolted right out the glass-panelled doors, and out into the chilly winter evening. She adjusted the shawl around her shoulders, and took a sip of her drink, warming her throat.

"Well . . . fancy seeing you out here."

She quickly turned to her left, and found the host himself leaning on the railing with his arms crossed in front of him.

"I could leave if you want me to," Kahoko said, nodding to acknowledge his presence.

"No, don't," Azuma said, stepping forward. "I'm actually glad you came out here."

"I'm not here because I want to see you," she said, taking another swig.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Then why are you here?"

"The room is packed with adults in formal attire acting like a bunch of high school students in some wild party," she couldn't tell whether it was still her who was talking or her drink.

"Ah," he said, smiling. "I take it you don't like the placement of the mistletoes?"

"It's quite obvious, isn't it?" she could feel her face going warm just as another couple made out almost next to the door. "They're like land mines just waiting to be stepped on."

Azuma gave a genial laugh at her remark, and placed his knuckles right next to his lips. "But you've done so well avoiding them. Why complain about them now?"

She could not summon a good counter attack for that one, and felt rather embarrassed. Biting her lower lip, she took a longer sip, completely emptying the contents of her glass. She held it high enough, and said, "Have to get another one."

Kahoko went for the door she came from but somehow it won't budge as if someone had accidentally locked them from within. Good thing there was another set of doors on the other side, right next to where Azuma was standing. She bowed and headed for the door but upon reaching it, she felt herself being pulled back.

"You missed one," Azuma whispered.

"What?"

"A mistletoe," he said, turning her around.

Was it possible that she had indeed been too preoccupied with their conversation that her eyes missed the hanging trap from above? She wanted to tilt her head back at the doorway but Azuma's hand was too quick. He was already cupping her face. His face inches away from hers.

"Wait," Kahoko muttered. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. No one's looking anyway."

"Traditions are traditions," he answered, the tip of his nose touching hers. "I don't want to break them."

There was no point on arguing any further so she closed her eyes, and waited for their lips to meet. When it did, she was rather surprised to find it not as bad as she thought it would be. His lips were soft, and the way he had leaned on was gentle that her tensed body went flaccid.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer. There was no telling if the glasses of alcohol she had consumed contributed to her not resisting him. Instead of trying to end this customary kiss, she was eager not to let go of the moment.

It must have taken them quite a few seconds because when he pulled away, they were both in need of a lot of air. Her chest heaved like she had just participated in a marathon, whereas he tried every bit to retain his natural calmness.

"Well," he started, running a hand through his hair. "I better get back in there."

She stared at him for a while before deciding on following him. When he was about to reach the doorway, he abruptly stopped, forcing her to do the same.

"Just so you know," he turned to smirk at her. "You really should consider stepping underneath one of those mistletoes."

"I just did."

Azuma faintly shook his head, and pointed upward. "You didn't."

"What—" her mouth was left open at the sight of the mistletoe-free archway. "That means—"

"I got it for free," he finished for her.

"That's not fair!" Kahoko blurted out, her cheeks colouring. "You cheated!"

He offered another smile before turning around, and said, "I don't need a mistletoe just to kiss you, and besides . . . your actions were enough for me to know that you wanted it anyway."

She opened her mouth but had to close it again. For the second time, he was right, even though she was tipsy from her many drinks, she really did want it the minute their lips made contact.

As she stepped back into the crowded room, there was only one thing she could think off: will there be another party like this next year?

* * *

Note: Hoping I'm not too late for the xmas celebration thing.

12.26.10


End file.
